


Hinata Shouyou was trouble

by tsukkiyamatrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiyamatrash/pseuds/tsukkiyamatrash
Summary: For me he was a rival in a competition. His life was fucked up, his family was fucked up; just like me, if not more. And one day I simply realized that I was crushing on him. But I never told him that.





	Hinata Shouyou was trouble

**Author's Note:**

> basically Kageyama brings back the best/worse memories of his teenage years and of the one person he let change him.  
> Actually i stole the idea for this, yes, guilty. There was this boy whose ask.fm profile i liked to stalk and he shared a story of his teenage days which motivated me to write this. sorry

I met him for the first time in front of our high school. He was bullying some girl. The school yard was full of students but it was like no one was seeing them. The girl was trying to escape him while he was pulling her hair, smirking. I couldn’t let myself go to them and help the poor girl. It wasn’t because I was afraid he’d start picking on me too, no. Actually I could beat him up effortlessly if I wanted to. He was short and small, I had the feeling I could lift him with one arm. But I didn’t step in their fight because I felt like I couldn’t move my legs at that exact moment. Or maybe I didn’t want to do it. 

After that day I began to see him much more often around the school hallways. Sometimes I caught myself studying him. Apart from being short, he had messy bright orange hair. It was like his big light brown eyes were always shining on the sunlight. His face was really pretty, he looked somewhat like a doll… or more like a girl. 

I’m not quite sure how we got to know each other. Somehow we ended up in the same group of people but whether a friend of mine introduced me to him or I did it myself, I don’t really remember anymore. Then I learned his name – Hinata Shouyou. Despite my first thought about him – that he is a bully and I should stay away from him, I was doing the exact opposite. We found common interests and somehow that day passed very quickly, all we did was talk. That’s why we decided to go out again, this time just the two of us. And so, little by little we became friends. Actually I’m not sure I can call what I experienced with him a friendship. Whatever it was, I feel like I am going to remember it for the rest of my life.

-

I was walking towards a certain couple of benches near the center of the town. This was the place where we usually met up and right now I was being late for a meet. But when I reached the place the benches were empty and I couldn’t see him anywhere around. 

“I’ve been waiting you for fifteen minutes.” His voice startled me. A second later Hinata jumped down from one of the trees around the benches. 

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly. “I was held back by my parents. They’re fighting again and it’s a little bit tense at home these days.” I explained not too sure whether my problems concerned him at all. But he looked at me and I could see understanding in his eyes. 

"So you too, huh?” he smiled a little. “My mother is running her mouth about leaving us again.”

His mother wanted to leave them for real. Him and his father. She had threatened to take his little sister and just go away. Hinata had told me his parents were often fighting, but he hadn’t shared the reason his mother wanted to abandon them. Whatever it was, his mother wouldn’t be leaving for the first time. 

We were walking in silence, none of us speaking. He was looking at the sky, arms behind head, and I was staring at my shoes. We didn’t know where we were going, as always. We were just walking.

“Not there,” he said suddenly and I stopped in my tracks.

“Then where?” I looked at him questioningly. 

“Let’s go to the ruins.”

It was needn’t to agree with him, we would go there anyway. It was one of the places we liked to go to the most. We turned the opposite way and soon we were standing in front of the remainings of two old houses. They were located in the corner of one of the town’s small parks and were mostly consisting of stones and bricks. There were also some remaining walls, spars and columns but that was all. We loved to climb the walls and compete in jumping the longest distance.

“Loser’s treat” Hinata said smiling and started climbing. If anybody knew what we were about to do, they’d probably think that it’s unfair towards him. Because he was shorter and all. But he could jump. Very high and on a great length. He was a real sight, jumping so lightly, as if flying. I was sure he would break something because of those jumps someday.

“Haha,” he looked at me victoriously two minutes later. I lost.

“Two out of three,” I growled. One time was never enough for us. We wouldn’t stop until one of us won at least ten times. But I lost again. Eventually he won ten out of seventeen. Whatever, I didn’t mind treating him.

“The usual, please,” he said as he climbed the wall once again and lied where it was even. “I’ll be waiting here.”

I grunted but still went to the nearby supermarket. The usual was a popsicle. I bought two and made my way back to the ruins. Hinata hadn’t moved at all. He was lying quietly and for a moment I thought he was sleeping, but when I got closer to him he sharply turned his head and grabbed one of the popsicles in my hand.

“Thanks,” he said, sitting up and unpacking his prize.

I sat next to him and unpacked mine as well.

-

If not for his jumping, then Hinata would certainly cause himself trouble if he kept altercating with older and tougher than him guys. He liked making fun of others. To make comments on everything he found funny. It didn’t matter who was passing by us or whom we were passing by – whether it was a boy or a girl, a group of boys or girls, or grown-ups. If Hinata found anything funny about them – he pointed it out. Usually I didn’t encourage him to do so and I was keeping quiet while he was laughing. But sometimes I simply couldn’t resist and joined him too. Sometimes it wasn’t even funny but something was just making me keep laughing. We were chased by bigger than us guys several times because of this. But we always escaped them.

Hinata Shouyou was trouble. At school he treated everyone like shit. Eventually I started doing it too. He was simply asking his classmates for a fight. I started doing it too. He was breaking hearts as well. From the moment I hooked up with him I started noticing that there was not a girl we knew, who didn’t have a crush on him, or on me, or on both of us. It was fun. We let some of them think they had a chance with us, flirted with them and later made fun of them. Maybe we hurt their feelings, but I don’t remember being upset about it, not even once.

-

“It’s ten past eleven,” I said one night, while we were lying on the ruins again.

“So?” Hinata asked, not looking at me.

“It’s late.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

Actually we were bored. Actually we had nothing to do. But we both knew why neither of us wanted to go home. 

I hated coming home while my parents were fighting. Which was almost every night. I hated when they brought me into their fights. I hated witnessing all of that. It was the same with Hinata. Maybe that was the reason I liked spending my time with him. He understood. He found irony in all of that. He never admitted his parents’ fights were hurting him, but I knew better that he was feeling down. He was unhappy. Maybe that’s why he so stubbornly wanted to altercate with everyone. That’s why he was picking fights for whatever reason. To take it out on somebody else. And being around him I started doing the same. With the time passing, I started to realize that our friendship was just a reckless competition of who wants to die more. 

-

One time, during one of the rare occasions where I spent time with my old friends, Hinata was brought up in the conversation. Once his name was mentioned everybody turned their head in my direction. I lowered my head and just listened to whatever they had to say. I didn’t expect to hear anything nice and I was right. Most of them were talking about what a bum he was and how he needed to be beaten up. Some were insulting him. And one of the boys, Kunimi, decided to share with us what a bully he thought Hinata was. I knew Hinata liked to bully girls. But Kunimi mentioned something else. Something about animals. Then someone else spoke up and said he had seen Hinata harass a dog or a cat. I don’t remember what the boy said it was, because suddenly I felt ill and decided to leave the room. Walking out, the only thing I heard was someone saying the word _‘psychopath’_.

\- 

His father was running a bookstore. Even though neither of us was a good student, me and Hinata liked reading. That’s why we would often go there and just sit in the small storage room and read books. Sometimes he would lean on my back and insist me to read for him, he said my voice was calming him. Some other times I asked him to read for me although his loud voice was everything but calming. 

-

One time we decided to start a rock band. He could play the drums and I could sort of play the guitar. We couldn’t find other members for the band though. Maybe because nobody wanted to mess with us as a duo, or because our peers didn’t care about music this much. Nothing came out of it anyway. We tried making covers of some songs, and it wasn’t like we couldn’t do it, not at all, it was just that we got bored quickly. 

-

I don’t know when I realized that I like him. At first I tried to find another explanation for the attachment I felt towards him. I had never even thought I could like a boy. But it happened. I asked myself repeatedly why did I like him. I could never answer myself precisely but there certainly was a reason. For me he was a rival in a competition. His life was fucked up, his family was fucked up; just like me, if not more. And one day I simply realized that I was crushing on him. But I never told him that. 

He was like me. Only a bit more angry and violent and unable to control himself and really wicked and… vile? But I liked him nevertheless. 

-

One evening Hinata and I met with some classmates in the backyard of somebody’s house. I don’t remember what alcohol we drank but we were really drunk. We played that disgusting game _truth or dare_. Someone dared Hinata to french kiss and make out with whoever he picks from all of us. Whether because of the alcohol or because of what he said then, I felt really dizzy. When he was told to do this, he said that the only person he would make out with from us was… me. I froze up and I couldn’t meet his eyes, even if I didn’t know where else to look at except at him. He was really drunk though, I doubt he meant what he said. Maybe he said it just for fun. 

I refused. I don’t know why but I didn’t want to kiss him even though I was as drunk. Maybe I still feel sorry about that.

-

Our friendship met its violent ending when I was very angry one day. Someone or something had driven me mad. I felt the awful need to take out my anger on someone. I had the terrible habit of hurting when being hurt. 

Hinata happened to be at my house that day. He was the victim. In the beginning, at least. I was being mean to him, yelling at him how he has issues and how his mommy won’t come back begging him to trust her once more. I was telling him all the things I knew would hurt him. 

Then he lunged at me and started punching me with all he got. Still I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. I kept telling him how pathetic he really was.

He broke my nose. I remember blood flooding my eyes and blinding me. I was sure he would kill me. 

Maybe when he ran out of stamina or decided I had enough, he stopped. Then he stood up, leaving me in a puddle of blood and walked out. Out of the room, of my house and of my life. 

-

I began to see him much less often at school. And if I saw him – I avoided him. Just as he did. 

Years later I heard he was playing again in some rock band and was dating some American girl and that he also had grown his hair long.

I don’t know if I miss him, the time I spent with him or just my teenage years. I don’t know if I still liked him after _that day_. I don’t even know what I think about him now. But Hinata Shouyou was trouble, which I will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out worse than i thought it would


End file.
